Krijgvolk Stellar Forces
The Krijgvolk Stellar Forces is a branch of the Krijgvolk Military. It is composed of several thousands of spaceships. History Founded several decades before presesnt day, the Krijgvolk stellar forces is an old branch of the Krijgvolk military. It was founded by an unknown military general. Collaborating with several scientists and engineers, they designed the first space battleships. Construction began soon after, and the first battleship was created. This allowed huge numbers of Krijgvolk to move to other planets, and mine more ore, therefore causing an exponential growth in the size of the fleet. Designs The design of most spaceships use a blocky format. These are designed to take lots of damage, and have the most weaponry. These are almost all made out of Warsteel. All ships are powered with nuclear fusion, but the Vengeance often uses nuclear bombs to propel itself. The weaponry used are usually the Kwakkogel, giant propusion systems that fire large metal blocks at relativistic speeds. The ammo for this can be changed, having either an explosive barrage, large crushing metal cylinders, cones, designed for puncturing hulls, and shrapnel for when orbiting a planet. Another weapon, still in development, is a large laser system, called the Lotbaak . This fires an immense beam of highly powered laser, and directs it with such immense force, it vaporises targets. However, it is hard to aim, as such translates into 'fate beam.' All spaceships have kinetic weapons built in, which fire large metal pellets which often explode upon impact. Current spaceships There are several spaceships used in the fleet. *The Vengeance, the flagship of the fleet. It is about 100 kilometers long, and took several centuries to build. It has a large Lotbaak on the front of it, which uses a huge amount of energy to fire- nearly five terawatts. This is its main weapon, and only fires when large fleets appear for battle. It was almost fired during negotiations with Merranites. Several large Kwakkogel are on it, and these each fire their own kind of artillery. *Carriers are up to 50 kilometers long, and hold battleships and fighter ships. Each one takes about twelve years to build, and are armed with only Kwakkogel. Battleships and fighters are both always at the ready, with their own crews inside. Battleships inside may only reach 5 kilometers long, and as such battleships such as Thor must travel in the actual fleet. There are about 50 of these in the fleet. *Battleships reach up to 10 kilometers long. These can have Lotbaak, but none are as strong as the Vengeance's. These all have Kwakkogel and projectile weaponry, and are designed for long battles. Several of these have been lost to malfunctioning FTL, but scientists have been making progress. There is an estimated 300 in the fleet, 50 of which stay in carriers, and rotate. *Space Fighters are the smallest, and most common, ship in the Krijgvolk fleet. These measure around a kilometer long, and have several large kinetic and small laser weaponry. Kwakkogel are not used commonly on these due to the fact that it would limit speed and energy would run out much quicker. There is an estimated 5000 in the fleet. Many of them stay on ground, where they are always ready for a planetary attack. Category:Organisations Category:Krijgvolk